


family stuff

by princessstarwatcher



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, au red and blue adopts ash, sorry im not doing this au anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstarwatcher/pseuds/princessstarwatcher
Summary: stuff happens
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this my first

red and blue waiting for a call from they adopt son ash he lives with his aunt yellow wich is Delia "dads hello" "ASH" red and blue shouts


	2. 1.5

“Ash how is Aloha” blue is smiling of how he is talking to his son “fine dad” ash says “good” blue is proud now and red is loving this moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That all I got


	3. past

“Hi who are you,” said a tiny voice “oh hi there” blue kneel down to a boy who has z cheeks marks “what’s your name ?” blue said softly to the boy “my name is ash,” said the tiny boy “ash, huh what a nice name, “ blue said now getting close to the boy who name is ash “what’s your name” “oh my name is blue” “like the gym leader of  Viridian, “ ash said still unsure about him 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short


End file.
